


Hero or Vigilante

by Super_Retriever09



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, DC Comics References, F/M, Fortress of Solitude, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Queen Consolidated (Arrow TV 2012), Starling City (Arrow TV 2012), Superheroes, Survivor Guilt, The Glades (Arrow TV 2012), Thea Queen Lives, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verdant Nightclub (Arrow TV 2012), Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Retriever09/pseuds/Super_Retriever09
Summary: You know the story of Clark Kent. A young boy living as a farmer in rural Kansas. You know he has powers that carve him into the most well known superhero in the world. But, what if he started to lose those powers and had to navigate a life full of blood, betrayal, and family? What if the only person he trusts has different views for saving Starling City? His name is Oliver Queen, and I bet you know his story too. Marooned on an island for five years, billionaire, becoming a vigilante. Well, What if i were to tell you that Clark saves his life and they become inseparable. Like something or someone wanted their paths to cross, wanted them to for a special bond, and wanted to see just how far they would go for one another. After all, family isn't always blood. Enter Clark's mind and see how these effects shape him into a different person than destiny wanted.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters (except my OC) those are the sole property of DC comics and Warner Bros. Media.

No one knows who I really am. The things I’ve done. The people I’ve met, the memories that haunt my dreams; except maybe one person because he lived through it too. No one knows what I’m capable of or the kind of man I’ve been forged into for the past 5 years. Heh Oliver will say the same thing because we share similar experiences. It’s funny how one small action can change your life and who you really are forever...

“Dad I’m not going to Metropolis with you this weekend Pete and I are going to Lex’s party.”  
“Son I need your help and you know how much this means to me that I surprise your mother for our anniversary.”  
“I understand that dad but you know I could just run to Paris and get you a genuine anniversary gift.”  
“Ha-ha Clark you can’t do that because someone would see you and we can’t have that kind of attention. Look at us were farmers in Smallville, Kansas if someone caught wind of what you could do it would change everything Clark, everything.”  
“I know I know but what if I was normal and didn’t have these powers...” I hand dad the bale of hay, “they’re a curse.”  
Sweats dripping from his brow as he wipes it off with his sleeve.  
“They’re not a curse Clark you were gifted and without you...” He sighs and looks at me with that look we never want to see on our parents faces. “I don’t know how we could run this farm.”  
Why won’t he understand I just wish to be normal; to be human. A screeching noise echoes in my ear. Its bleeding. Wha-whats happening? Ah. This sharp pain is causing me to shift my weight on the ladder.  
“Clark?! Are you okay?” Dads rushing over to me.  
Everything is getting blurry. Where am I? What’s causing this pain? Dad is grabbing my arm. Easing myself off the ladder,” here try to sit down.” Dads voice is shaky.  
“What’s happening to you?” My head is feeling hot and more blurriness covers my eyes.  
“I-I don’t know.”  
Examining my hands, I can’t recognize them. This has to be a reaction to something but I don’t know what it could be.  
“Martha!!!!” Dad yells for my mom. Just focus on your breathing. In, out, in, ah the pain in my ears! They feel hot very hot. Why is there sweat on my head? I never sweat. My head starts to lean back against the post as my mom sprints from the house.  
“Clark???!!!! What happened!!??” Terror fills her voice. She holds my unoccupied hand. “Johnathan, we need to get him to the house.”  
Their voices so delicate in my ears causing more pain. “Ahhh it burns!” Barely able to get the words out yelling. Still not able to see there is a blob right there almost touching it. “Clark can you tell us what happened?” Dad asks. Blinking won’t help this blurriness go away.  
“I heard this weird noise. High pitched. My ears are bleeding and my head is burning...”  
They don’t need to worry about me like this. Whatever is happening needs to pass. Dad starts to put his arm around me. “I-I don’t think I can stand dad.”  
As he lifts me up, he starts to say, “That’s why I’m...” his voice is gone. Everything is turning black. Why is my head feeling light? Where did my parents go? Ahh this pain. Ow! Something just hit me in the head. Silence and darkness surround me.

“Clark you need to be strong okay, we’re going to get through this. No matter what I need you to promise me we won’t die and we will make it back alive ok.”  
Oliver is walking ahead of me. His words are really encouraging. I need to be strong and get through this but how do you survive an island. Especially with my powers fading? Click... The forest is all around us. But whatever made that noise doesn’t sound good at all.  
“Oliver!!! Clark!!!!!” A desperate voice calls.  
“It’s Slade!” yelling to Oliver. Black smoke comes from the same direction as his scream. We both ready our weapons and pick up speed. Leaves crackling all around us, smoke getting heavier and *cough* it’s getting hard to breathe...  
“we have to find him Clark! Maybe he’s by the plane.”  
“Ok let’s go but stay aware in case Fires is to blame for this.”  
He nodded in agreement. Trembling fingers try to stay steady as I knock my bow the restraint giving me a rush as the taste of cedar and pine hits me. Two trees, one target... can I make this shot? I can’t rely on my powers so what do I do? Oliver has taken aim and he glances at me.  
"I’ll take the one on the left" he whispers.  
"Ok let’s do this" My back straightens, my breath shallow, I need to become one with the bow. I need to be the arrow and fly through the air and take this guy out. It’s not that hard is it? I did pretty good in training. But I’m still holding onto my powers, relying on them but that'll get us killed if I slip up. Darkness fills my eyes as I prepare myself. Open. Bright. Steady. The target turns to the side, this is my only shot before he walks off again. This is for Slade! Breath fills my lungs into my diaphragm, flashes of colors crosses my eyes, aiming precisely, be the arrow, be one. Swoosh. Crack. Thud. 

"What do we do doctor?". A female voice says concerned.  
"Just keep an eye on him. I did all the tests I could; the only thing I found was his powers are gone. Did u know?"  
"No?! He never said anything! Why?! What?! How Did this happen Howard!" A man yells  
Uhh my head... it’s still warm and has a bandage on it. Groan. I guess I gotta come clean. Right? If I don't it'll just make my parents worry more about me; like anything can prevent that. Let’s give this a try. Grasping the sofa, I ease myself up.  
"Ugg that probably wasn't a good idea."  
My parents and the doctor turn around and rush towards me. "I’m fine. I’m fine. This isn’t anything new mom." I sense the worry in her eyes as she holds my hand. Dad stands over me with a disappointed look on his face, arms crossed.  
"Clark you've been back six months! Why didn't you just say something?", his voice is angry.  
"Because I didn't want to worry you, besides I thought they were working."  
"When did you know?"  
Great now I definitely need to come clean. But then they'll know everything I have become in the past few years. Deep breath...  
"it all started that first week I was gone. I think Jor-el had something to do with all of this. From the island, the personality changes, my powers fading, to the man I've become today. And honestly its scaring me. Because I don’t want to put you in harm’s way because of the things I have done these past 5 years." Memories start flashing in front of me. Voices screaming in my head. This is the only way to make it. I hate to expose Oliver but I can’t have my parents being totally suspicious like this. And their good at keeping secrets but what if someone bad comes back and kills them. A sharp pain flows through my head. "Ah"  
"Clark you can tell us but I think right now you need to rest. Ok?" Mom says her voice so calm.  
"Yea she’s right son. Get some rest and we'll talk later ok. Don’t feel bad about anything." He smiles at me.  
"Ok I’ll try but I just don’t want you to think of me any differently."  
"Clark we will always love you no matter what man you become. " Dad smiles.  
And mom adds, "You're still our miracle son." She kisses me on my head and they go outside. Well that went surprisingly easy. But now I have to tell them  
everything from the last five years. Sigh. I’m going to worry about that later for now I need to get some rest. 

My eyelids start to become heavy, and my vision starts to blur. Slowly, everything around me went black and all I could hear are soft sounds of ocean waves. Thunder roars overhead as the boat rocks violently on the sea. "I need men on this side tying the furniture down." A voice orders.  
"How’s it looking Dom?" Mr. Queen asks the captain.  
"Sir the storm is pushing to the west if we can somehow manage for a few knots we can outrun it before it shifts again and start heading towards the east. It’ll put us a few days off our schedule..."  
"I don’t see any other option Captain we need to survive it’s the most important thing at this moment. Conferences with the Queen Consolidated China trade partners can be postponed, I will send out an email at once. Keep us steady Dom, I’m going to go check on the children."  
The captain salutes, "Yes sir, right away sir." 

Oliver and Sara, his fling, are with me in the cabin. "Come on Ollie you have to do it!" Laughing fills the air as Oliver is trying to stand on one leg amidst the storm.  
"Sarah, I don’t think that’s the greatest dare for him to do right now." She takes a sip of wine and looks right into my eyes, definitely stoned.  
"Here's what I think Clark. I think you don’t have the balls to do something dangerous. I bet this is the first time you've left that farm of yours." Oliver falls over.  
"aw don’t listen to her Clark. Sarah is just being choosy because she’s with two eligible bachelors right now and I know what she really wants."  
He snuggles up to Sara kissing her neck. I looked away and stood up. "I’m going to give you too the room for whatever this is."  
As I go to open the door Mr. Queen is standing there a worried look crosses his face.  
"listen children I need you to take care of yourselves and watch out for each other. The storm is getting really treacherous and if something were to happen…"  
"whoa whoa dad what are you talking about. Nothing’s going to happen", Oliver is trying to reassure him.  
He stands up and walks closer. Mr. Queen rests his hand on Oliver’s shoulder.  
"Oliver, I need you to right my wrongs to be there for your mother and sister. I need you to be the man I could never be. You are a good son with a lot of potential. Don't waste it on partying and hook ups." The boat rocks like it hit a wall. The force causes us all to fall on the deck.  
"Ollie I’m scared!", Sara crawls over to Oliver tears streaming down her face.  
"Dad what's happening!"  
"just hold onto each other Oliver. I love you.", Mr. queen gets his bearings and exits the room.  
"dad where are you going?!", Oliver shouts after him. A faint gunshot is heard in the distance. Everything is dead silent the only sound is the whistling of the wind. The boat is rocking back-and-forth viciously. Oliver tries to get up to run after his father but the wind slams the door in his face it knocks him out cold.  
"Oliver Oliver!?? " Sara is kneeling over him with her hands placed on his face trying to wake him up.  
"Clark what do we do?" I can sense how bad the storm is. I could use my powers and save everyone. But they've been lacking the past few weeks so I don't know if it's a guarantee that I can get them to safety.  
"Sara, I need you to bear with me this isn't going to make any sense but I can get us to safety You just have to trust me." She places her hand in mine.  
"I trust you Clark." A boom is heard the boat starts to sink. We hit something. Water starts surging in through the seams. Sara is looking around frantically trying to hold Oliver's head above the water. I go out onto the deck barely able to stand. Pulling off the door to the bridge I find a rope.  
"Sara listen to me I need you to tie this rope around your waist and around Oliver's waist and keep his head above the water."  
"OK… I can do that" she starts to tie it her hands are shaking. Pressing my hand on hers I try to calm her down.  
"Sara look at me," her Green eyes meet mine, "everything is going to be OK I promise."  
She wipes a tear off her face, "I guess it's my lucky day that you're here."  
The water starts surging faster and faster. Before Sara can tie the rope to herself the boat flips. "Clark!!!!!! Ahhhhhh!" A whirlpool erupts and sucks Sara down into the abyss. Scrambling I'm trying to grab Oliver I tied him to my waist. Everything is cold, wet, terrifying and then there was nothing.

Panic flows through me, shooting up into the air still seeing Sara being sucked down into that whirlpool Hearing her screams. there was nothing I could've done. Sweat is pouring down my face. My lungs are hyperventilating. My dad rushes over here, "Clark are you OK?"  
The worry in his eyes as they meet mine. Trying to catch my surroundings. This isn’t right.  
"Ah! My head." It’s warm again.  
"Clark try to take some deep breaths it's OK you're safe.", mom's sweet voice calms the panic. OK let's try this. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale.  
"how do you feel sweetie?"  
"Like everything bad is happening all at once. I'm reliving nightmares from my past. I don't want you to worry about me. This has been happening the past six months I keep having flashbacks of the boat going down and when I first took a life."  
Mom and dad look at each other I'm sensing their worry. I knew it was a bad idea to come home if only I would've stayed in starling city with Oliver then none of this would happen and my parents wouldn't be looking at me like some kind of freak.  
"why aren't you saying anything? This is why I don't want y'all to know because of this right here you're looking at me like some kind of freak. You're looking at me like more than I'm just alien you're looking at me as an outsider as a villain. I appreciate everything but I have to go."  
The blanket falls on the floor as I walk to the coat hanger and grab my jacket.  
Dad tries to stop me, "Clark we're not looking at you any differently it's just a surprise OK we want to understand what you've been through. Whatever you're going through we will get through it together as a family like we always have."  
"that's just it dad I've been gone for five years and I'm not the same boy you found in that field. I've changed and I don't want anything to happen to y'all. I love you too much for that to happen. That's why I need to go and find some answers."  
The door slams behind as I am fiddling with my jacket. Why can't they understand and leave me alone? It'll be the best thing for everyone. Grabbing my keys out of my Jacket pocket I lift the door up on my Lamborghini. Dirt flies as I leave the farm. It's funny how a farm boy from Kansas owns a Lamborghini well that's all another story. When me and Oliver got back and we were at his welcome Home party his friend Tommy Insisted we go to a dealership and get some sweet rides. Although Oliver had like all the say in the make model and colors but I don't mind the white and blue it's kind of fitting. He bought me this $7.5 million car as a way to say thank you for helping him to survive the island. He is a true friend and that's why I just need to get back to star city because Smallville isn’t my home anymore. I need to be somewhere where I'm understood where I can make a difference and get through this.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark goes back to Starling City to confide in Oliver because he is the only one that understands what is going thru his mind. Along the way he encounters some car trouble and finds something that will change the city forever. Could opposing views be the end of their friendship?

Rain. Why does it have to be raining? Beep,beep,beep. Where did I put my phone? Let’s see not in my jacket pocket, not in the passenger seat. Maybe it fell between the seats. Ah there it is. Got to keep the car steady. Okay no one’s coming. I need to clean my car out. Almost got it. Almost. Hoooonnnkk! Whoa! Shit! Yanking the steering wheel, I barely escape that truck. O shit! Everything tenses up. The car does a 180° sharp turn. Beep. Beep. Beep. Dammit! Who the hell is calling me right now? Unbuckling the seatbelt finally getting a hold of my phone. going to the messaging app Thea texted me:

Clark, where are you? I’ve been calling and texting nonstop. Please call me back I’m getting worried about you baby. I need to tell you something. 

Exhale. Breathe. This can’t be good. I need to get to the Queen mansion. Gosh I hope Theas okay. This time the phone goes in the middle console, even if it is only the size of a smart phone. Okay let’s start this baby up. The keys are turning but the engine won’t turn over. come on baby you can do this come on please. Nothing. Damnit! The keys land in the floorboard. Well I guess I’m walking. I cannot let Oliver know I wrecked the car because he will surely kill me.   
Okay lets text Thea back so she knows I’m fine:  
Hey babe sorry I didn’t answer I’ve been having a rough night. I’m otw home now. Had a bit of car trouble. 

Don’t think I’m in trouble with the girl. I hope she's alright. Brrr its getting cold out. Wrapping my jacket tightly I tread on. The rain smacks my face as icicles form in the air as I breathe. Chills creep down my spine as I enter the Glades. The Glades are the poor neighborhood of town. Someone is always getting arrested or mugged. Windows are smashed everywhere and a gang is rioting in the street. Tonight, is my lucky night. Maybe if I walk through this abandoned factory, I can avoid the drama. A sign on the wall is half faded but the legible side reads, Queen Consolidated. Hmm this building used to be used for something in the company. Whatever it was its been a long time since being occupied. The floor is caving in, the walls are covered in ivy, steel bars line the floor, and there’s distant hammering coming from beneath me. Who would be working on an abandoned building like this? I have to find out more. There are some crates over here, no name is written on the label and the address is this old factory. One of the crates is propped open. A little peak won’t hurt anybody. Move the lid over to the left here, try not to make a lot of noise. "Cool" there’s arrows in these crates. Beautiful carbon alloy. Their pretty light, perfectly balanced, the tip is "ow very sharp!" The taste of blood stings my mouth and it lands in a glob on the floor. A box is glowing on the other side of the room I got to step carefully this floor is about to cave in... *creaaakkkk, snap, clash* "Woooaahhhhh!" Dust fills the air; a pole is sticking out from beneath the floor I grab hold to it as I'm sliding down the rubble. Smoke starts to fill my lungs as I’m coughing and holding on for dear life. "Dammit!!! Ahhh!" Clearing my throat, I scream. "Oh no no no!"  
The pole is giving out I reach up for the ledge and just when I feel I’m safe it breaks. "Ahhhhh! Shit!" Everything is starting to blur together. Blood rushes from my head. "Come on! This is just what I need!" A steel bar has me pinned down; each time I try to lift it the floor above creaks even louder. Just great Clark now you’re stuck in an abandoned factory that's a part of the company somehow and Thea is probably worried sick about you. I've got to get this bar off of me. If I had my powers this wouldn’t be a problem at all but we're not that lucky are we. Man, I’m really not feeling good. Pretty sure I have a bad concussion based on how much blood is pouring from my bead right now. Everything feels fuzzy and it sounds like someone is talking to me.  
"Hello is anyone there?"   
The distant voice shouts.  
This Has to be just a part of how bad I hit my head right? No one is here right now but me unless it has something to do with that hammering I heard earlier.  
Well let's give this a shot, "over here! I'm pinned underneath this bar. "  
Footsteps get gradually louder as rubble is being moved from side to side. I can barely make out a figure of a man and it looks like someone I know. He has blonde hair kind of ragged, a stubble in place of a beard, and he is dressed in casual street clothes. The electricity starts to spark overhead I can feel the floor beneath me charging up as loose wires are around us.  
"Step carefully I think the power is about to surge.”  
I try to lift the bar up again. No luck. The man squats down and prepares to lift the bar off me.   
"Clark?! What the hell are you doing here??"  
I examine him up and down as my vision is getting blurrier. "I decided to take a shortcut off the main road to avoid the gang activity. I think the better question is what are you doing down here Oliver?"  
He chuckles, "ok we both owe each other explanations but right now I'd like to get this bar off of you and back on solid ground." Prepping my hands underneath the bar.  
" yea let's start with this."  
He takes a deep breath, " on three."   
We exchanged looks and nodded when we were ready.  
"One, two, three!!" We say in unison.   
"Grrrr, come on push!"  
"I am I am!"   
My arms are burning from the energy this is taking to lift this bar. It finally starts to move it's taking every ounce of strength between the two of us. We finally managed to get it lifted up and Oliver tosses it to the side.   
"Well that wasn't so bad." Scrambling to my feel I fill the silence. Dust falls to the ground as I wipe my pants off and examine myself.  
"Clark are you sure you're good? That gash on your head looks pretty bad."  
"I completely forgot about that."  
I reach up and feel the blood on my forehead right above my left eye.  
"It's nothing new is it I feel like we've been here before Oliver."Laughing sarcastically.  
He rolls his green eyes, " Follow me and we'll fix you right up." Oliver steps over the rubble and walks towards a doorway. The door is hidden in the wall you wouldn't know it was there unless you were actually looking for it. I reluctantly agreed to follow him into this unknown place. My balance is a little off from the concussion and blood runs down my face. "where exactly are we going? It doesn't seem like we could go anywhere else we're already at the foundation of the building."  
Stopping he turns around, "Clark remember when we were on the island and I told you that I wanted to make a difference in starling city that I wanted to rebuild the city and write the wrongs of my father?"  
"Yeah I remember that conversation pretty well that was right after…" he cuts me off.  
"we don't need to relive the past we just need to learn from it and use it to help the present and this is my way of rebuilding the city from the corruptness."   
The door opens steam flows out of it and is illuminated by a neon green light. I step slowly, amazed by this tactical room he has created. Arrows of all different purposes line the two tables. A green hood is hanging on a mannequin in the far corner. He has computers set up running algorithms and tracing bank numbers. A police database showing search results for Adam Glass is on one of the screens.  
“Oliver… what is all of this?”  
My eyes scan the room and meet his. He adjusts his eyes to a first aid kit. I can tell he is tense about the question and starts to grab some gauze and peroxide.  
“Have a seat over here Clark, I don’t want your blood to get on my computers.”, he chuckles.  
“So, what you’re Robin Hood now?” laughing he pours peroxide on a cloth and cleans my wound. Its cold and stings and causes me to jolt a little.  
“Hold still its gonna get in your eyes if you don’t.” Forcing myself to cooperate.   
"yea, sorry.”  
“Like I said remember how I made that vow to right the wrongs of my father? This is my base of operations to do that. To cleanse this city of the corruptness that plagues it. To track down those who have failed this city and take what’s rightfully Starling City’s.”  
I knew he made that vow but this is a little extreme he’s gonna get himself killed if I don’t watch over him. After all I made a vow to Robert Queen too. He starts to bandage my head and looks at me funny.   
“Clark You with me?”   
Out of my daze I jolt again, “hmm what? Yea yea I’m here just processing everything.”   
He nods and finishes the bandage. Sets it down on the table and sits across from me.  
“Clark are you sure you’re okay? I understand if you need some time to process everything. This is a huge secret and you cannot tell anybody! Not my mom, not even Thea. Okay?” The room starts to flash and a pain grows in my head. He puts his hand on my shoulder.  
“I just need to get going Thea is probably worried about me she was calling me nonstop earlier when I wrecked….” I caught my words before I slipped about the car.   
Oliver stood up and placed a hand on his neck. “Clark… What do you mean wrecked? You didn’t wreck my car, did you?!”  
“Ummmm, first off its my car remember and… yea kinda…"   
He is getting really angry and starts to interject, "Clark You didn’t.”  
“I did but it was only because Thea kept calling me and I dropped my phone and didn’t see the truck til the last second. BUT the car is physically fine the engine just wont turn over. That’s how I ended up here.”  
“where’s the car?” “I left it on the side of the road in a field about 10 miles outside of town.”  
“So, you walked all the way here?”  
“Yea that about sums it up.”  
Oliver picks up his buzzing phone.  
“Its Thea.” I start to say something but he stops me and puts the phone on speaker.   
“Heyy Thea What’s up?”  
“Hey Ollie I was wondering if you’ve heard from Clark any? I was trying to get in touch with him a couple hours ago and he texted me saying he had car trouble.”  
Man, I want to let her know I’m alright but Oliver keeps shushing me.  
“Yea he’s on his way now his phone got smashed in the accident but don’t worry he’s alright.”  
“Wait so you two are together?”  
“We were. He met up with me at the company but I got him a driver I have some work I still need to do.”  
Really? I mouthed to him.   
“o okay I guess ill go wait for him and ill see you in the morning Ollie.”  
“See you then Thea. Bye.”  
“Bye Ollie.”  
Oliver hangs the phone up and turns around.  
“What the hell was that about? Why didn’t you just let me talk to her?”  
“Because Clark I have work, I need to do and I can’t keep listening to her worrying about you.”  
The computer starts to alarm.  
“Wait what is that.”  
Oliver starts typing and pulls up a security feed for an apartment building.  
”Looks like I’ve found my Nottingham.”  
He starts to put some arrows in a quiver and readying his weapons. He takes his shirt off and puts on that green hood.   
“you can’t be serious you’re going after this guy just like that? Oliver your gonna get yourself killed or arrested for playing vigilante like this.”  
“Well if your so worried about me Clark you can leave and go check on Thea since she’s your priority these days.”   
I stopped him, “what’s that supposed to mean? You lied to her and she’s your sister Oliver!” his eyes met mine dead on with a sinister look I haven’t seen in a long time.  
“Move or ill move you.”  
I stepped over to block him again, “No you’re gonna explain what the hell this is all about!”   
“Fine.” He threw the quiver on the table and grabbed my collar.   
“You need me to explain myself Clark after all we’ve been thru? Like I said Thea is your only priority. Ever since you lost your powers and were helpless on that island, she’s been your focus. You don’t see there’s more ways to help people and cure the corruptness in this city than with powers. That island wasn’t just hell it forged us into warriors to save this city. And I know Starling City isn’t your hometown but you don’t last more than a week in Smallville. So, what is it Clark? What do you want to do join me or just ignore the problems of the city and focus on a normal life? We will never have a normal life no matter how much you pretend.”   
He let go of my collar and shoved me back. I straightened my shirt and got up close to him and started to punch him. He blocks my punch and there’s a hard pain in my gut. Scrambling to stand everything was spinning and Oliver walks over and grabs his bow.   
“Oliver…, coughing up blood I struggle with my words, “Don’t risk your life for this city. One-man can’t save it.”   
He stops in his tracks and says over his shoulder, “You’re right one-man alone can’t but I can start to make a difference and maybe one day we can do this together.” Oliver walks up the stairs and heads off on his crusade.  
Sigh. I guess there’s no stopping him. This has been one bad night. Luckily, he left his phone so I can call a cab. Argh It feels like he broke a rib or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fallout with Oliver, Clark goes back to his home away from home, The Queen Mansion. He meets up with Thea and they spend some quality time together. Only to see a news story about a Robin Hood terrorizing a public figure. A part of him couldn't care less what happens to Oliver but his moral side knows he should.

About an hour later the streetlights flood the street as the mansion is a few hundred yards away. The Queen family has lived here for generations. The building itself is made from an old Victorian castle, surprisingly enough it resembles Lex Luthor’s mansion back in Smallville. The cab pulls up under the moss-covered awning and Thea is standing there in her gray pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The clock in the cab says 10:15.

“Thanks Dale.” Handing him a $50 bill, “keep the change.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kent. You have a good night now.”

I close the door to the yellow cab and wave at him as he pulls away. This is gonna take a lot of explain to Thea. Do I even tell her what happened with Oliver? _Sigh_ She runs up to me and throws her arms around me. “Owww.” I tense up a bit.” She pulls away.

“Clark what happened are you okay?” We start to head inside her tender hand in mine.

“Yea I’ve had a bad night. I even got mugged in the glades when I went to the company to find Oliver.” My foot splashes in a puddle as we near the front door. She stops in the doorway and faces me.

”Clark don’t mention any of this to my mom or she’ll freak out. Lets just get you up to my room and I will have Raisa make us some tea.” I gently plant a kiss on her soft hair. The steel door closes behind us. I’m so lucky to have this girl in my life.

“Sounds like a plan. Where is Moira anyhow?” The Queen family portraits study us while we ascend up the beautifully wood crafted stairs.

“She’s in a meeting in her office on the other side of the house. Something about trading stocks. I really don’t know she doesn’t share much of the corporate life with me. All she really wants is Oliver to take dad’s place and run the company, but that won’t happen anytime soon.”

You can say that again, the way Oliver has his priorities these days he’s never gonna climb the corporate ladder. A purple door stands in the hall with a sign that reads Thea’s Room. “I love the personal touch on your door.”

Her lips curve into a shy smile, “You know me I like to be spontaneous with colors.” Her room hasn’t changed much since I was last here. The beds unmade and clothes are tossed everywhere. A pair of high heels is by her vanity. The fireplace is lit and makes it more cozy in here. I sit on the leather sofa and take my wet shoes off. Thea calls down to Raisa, the Russian maid, to make us some tea. Her warm body sits next to me her perfume relaxes me even more. The bandage tugs on my skin a little.

“It looks worse than it is.” She throws the bandage away and hugs me tight. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened Clark.” Her tears run down my arm. She has her face buried in my chest. With each breath it hurts but moments like this I don’t mind one bit. My fingers run thru her wavy brown hair. “Everything’s gonna be fine Thea. Don’t you worry.”   


A knock on the bedroom door wakes me up. I ease Thea’s head onto a pillow and head to the door. “ah Clark I have the Chai tea ready for you and Thea.” Raisa hands me the tray with two hot mugs.

“Благодарю . Thank You Raisa”

“Your welcome Clark.” Her smile comes as a surprise. No one seems to smile in this house anymore. I can’t really say a lot as I’m an outcast here, but Moira Queen doesn’t mind me staying here as long as I don’t distract Thea from her studies. Cinnamon flows thru the air. “mmm is that Chai?” Thea sits up. I hand her a mug and sit next to her.

“So, you wanna watch some tv I think there is a new episode of Supernatural on tonight.” The tea burns my tongue a little bit but the spices taste amazing.

“Yea we can watch Supernatural.” She grabs the remote and turns the tv on. A breaking news alert flashes on the screen. Something about a robbery with a masked person

“I don’t wanna watch the news.” Thea quickly changes the channel. I grab the remote from her hand and switch the channel back.

“Hey what are you doing Clark."

“Just be quiet a second I wanna hear this.” She crosses her arms and scoots away from me. I sit up a little, full attention on the newscast. Channel 52 news anchor Berlanti is talking on the tv.

“This is breaking news out of the North District. We have received reports saying a man dressed as Robin Hood broke into an apartment building belonging to Adam Glass. Mr. Glass is head security for the Mayor and a great contributor to the arts program for underprivileged kids. We have eyewitness footage but be warned what you are about to see may be disturbing to some viewers.”

An amateur cell phone video is playing and shows a man wearing a green hood with a quiver on his back-hanging Mr. Glass of a rooftop with an arrow to his neck. I know its Oliver. I can’t believe he would do something like this. News anchor Berlanti continues, “The SCPD is asking anyone with information regarding this man to call the hotline. The SCPD also warns everyone to stay clear from this man and immediately call 911 if you see him. He is believed to be armed with a bow and arrow and is extremely dangerous. In other news…”

The tv seems to get quieter as my thoughts begin to race. Now he’s a wanted man and I really don’t know if I should try to stop him or help him. What does he have against these influential people in the city? He said something about taking back what belongs to the city, but this isn’t the way to do that. Why does Oliver think it’s his responsibility anyway?

“Earth to Clark.” Theas voice pulls me from my thoughts. I lean back into the couch and let out a yawn.

“Yea Thea? I’m here.” She looks at me for a moment.

“You sure because it kinda seemed like you were on a different planet.”

I hand her the remote and put an arm around her. “Ha! If only. But, nah I was just thinking about that news story.” She turns the channel to the CW.

“That’s pretty weird though. A vigilante being in this city. I don’t think anyone can save it.” I turn my head and notice her bleak face. “Why do you say that Thea?”

She lets out a sigh. “Because after the accident happened and we lost dad it seems like no one can match his desire to create a safe city to live in for his family. I remember all the charity events I would attend in his honor. Countless people looked to him for guidance in this grim city. They looked at this family as a beacon of hope. A family of great dignity and pride.” Her eyes look downward and she gets quiet.

“What if this Robin hood person is trying to accomplish that? What if he wants a safe place for his family to live too and that’s why he’s doing this?”

Her brown eyes meet mine. “You’re really rooting for this guy Clark?” The rain outside pushes a tree branch into the window.

“I’m just saying he might be a good guy.” With a lot of people skills and not resorting to attempted murder.

A look of hope is in her eyes. “Yea maybe.” She walks over to her bed and grabs a blanket and pillow. “Shall we get to Supernatural now?”

I yawn again. Man, I’m so tired from today but I don’t wanna miss the new episode. I’ll try to stay up with Thea to watch it.

“Yea let’s watch it.” She smiles and puts a pillow next to my left leg for her head and I cover her up with the blanket. The episode starts with the Previously on Supernatural… About 20 minutes pass and I can feel myself fighting sleep. Thea seems to notice. “Clark if you want to go to sleep then go to sleep. The episode is almost over.” I adjust my sitting position and try to blink a little.

“No, I’m good I wanna see if they kill these vampires.”

She sits up and rolls her eyes. “Okay superman. Just remember you can’t sleep all day tomorrow and I have a history exam in the morning.”

I salute her. “Yes ma’am Ms. Queen.” She gently punches my shoulder. “What was that for?”

“Just cause.” Her eyes sparkle and the episode resumes.

“Okay Okay Thea. Now shh! The episode is almost over.” She sits up and places a hand on my leg and whispers in my ear. “I think we can finish it tomorrow.” She turns the tv off and straddles herself in my lap. Who can resist her, but if she fails this exam tomorrow Moira would be pissed.

“As much as I like where this is going, you need to get some rest for your exam in the morning.” I bite my lip. Thea rolls her eyes and gets up and walks to the bathroom. “You’re no fun Clark.” She says sarcastically.

“Hey I’m just looking out for you. The last thing we need is your mom getting mad about your grades and me being the cause of it.”

“Fine. But you owe me when I pass that exam tomorrow.” I smile innocently and the door closes behind her. I stand up and start to make the bed. Picking up the pillows and straightening the bed covers. Truth be told my mind is somewhere else tonight. I love Thea but I need her to do good in school and then there’s Moira to be scared about. If Thea were to fail because of me her mom would kick me out and I wouldn’t have anywhere to go.

“The beds ready when you are.” I call to Thea. There’s no answer and she’s been in there a while. I knock on the door, “Uh Thea? You okay?” Drawers are shutting and paper is being shuffled around like she’s hiding something. Reaching for the doorknob I try to turn it but its locked. The toilet flushes and the sink is running.

“Yea I’m good Clark be right out. Hey do you mind running downstairs and getting me a snack.”

The clock by her bed says 11:30. “Sure be right back.”

That was weird. I head downstairs and Moira is closing the door to her office. I try to avoid her but she sees me anyway. “Clark? What are you doing up late? Are you keeping Thea up again? You know she has that exam tomorrow.” I stumble in my tracks; it feels as if her hazel eyes are peering into my soul. She flips her blonde hair over her shoulder and adjusts her pearl necklace.

“I was just grabbing Thea a snack we’re getting ready for bed.” I try to keep walking but she calls after me.

“Clark?” ug I really don’t want to hear her go on and on about this. I turn around the pieces of art line the halls and makes you wish you were in one of those magical places. “Yes Mrs. Queen?” Fake smiling isn’t fooling her.

The wrinkles on her face are showing how stressed she is. “Do you know where Oliver is? I keep calling him but it goes straight to voicemail.”

Yea your son is out playing Robin Hood and probably getting himself killed in the process. “Umm. No, I don’t. I last saw him at the company earlier tonight around 9:30 ish.” Moira checks her phone and looks around. “Okay I don’t like him running off on his own like this especially after the abduction a few weeks ago.” You know Moira Queen is a lot of things and lying is one of her many skills. She talks about the abduction that happened when we first got back but she never fully seemed bothered by it. Almost like she knows something about it. Oliver and Tommy got abducted by these men wanting to know more about Robert Queen, I guess his secrets or something. Oliver didn’t share much details with me about it because I was in Smallville at the time. But I don’t know something has smelled fishy about it ever since I first heard about it.

“You know how he can be. He is probably getting back to his old habits or his sense of normalcy.”

She locks her office door. “You’re probably right. After all, you spent a long time with him so if anyone knows him, its you.”

“Yea he’ll be fine. I’m gonna get to the kitchen and back to Thea.” I start to walk off again seeing the kitchen door a few yards away.

“One more thing Clark.” I roll my eyes where she can’t see

. “Can you keep an eye on Oliver and let me know if he starts to act different.” Okay now she wants me to spy on him.

“Yea ill keep an eye on him Mrs. Queen.”

“Thank you, Clark. Now get back to bed soon.” Her voice is soft.

“I will goodnight.”

“Goodnight Clark.” She heads down the hall and up the stairs. I sure hope Oliver is alright. 

Finally, the kitchen. Stainless steel appliances, two convection ovens, even a brick pizza oven. Wow this is like a restaurant grade kitchen. Let’s see what we have in the fridge. A cool blast of air brushes past me. We got some fruit, veggies, a lot of condiments, some champagne and everyday food items. Hmmm what should I make Thea? Turning around I notice some muffins on a tray. She would like one of these. I grab a plate to put the blueberry muffin on and a napkin. Okay I think we’re good let’s get this to Thea and get to bed. The storms picking up outside. The wind thrashes the leaves all over the yard. When I reach the top of the stairs a loud crash of Thunder rocks the house. The muffin shakes on the plate. Dang this storm is getting worse out. I reach Theas room and the door is cracked. She’s lying on the bed with her head buried in a pillow. Moira is comforting her with a hand placed on her back.

“Everything is going to be alright.” She whispers in Theas ear. Moira starts to head my way and I quickly go back to the top of the stairs to act like I didn’t see anything. Peering around the corner Moira is walking down to her room. Okay that was weird. I need to check on Thea. I knock on the door and open it. She’s sitting up in the bed wiping her face. Her eyes are red like she’s been crying.

“What did ya bring me.”

“A blueberry muffin. Your favorite.” She reaches out and grabs the plate from my hands. “You know me so well. Thanks Clark.” Her soft lips meet mine. _Yawn_

“After your snack we need to get to bed.” She’s really enjoying that muffin. “Yes, we do” I walk over to the dresser and take my jacket and blue shirt off. Undo my belt and pull my jeans off one leg at a time. A cold hand touches my back forcing me to spin around. “Wow your hands are cold.”

“Sorry Clark. I just hate seeing all these scars. It must’ve been a nightmare.” Her hand is tracing my chest outlining each scar. Oliver and I have been thru hell and each have our own collection of scars but he’s the one with the tattoos. Painful reminders of what he lost and who he had to become. My ribs are bruised from earlier when Oliver punched me. One of the most noticeable scars I have runs from the top of my ribcage to my collarbone. That was a special reminder to know I’m not invincible and to never count on my abilities again.

“More like hell but what else is new.” Kissing her cheek, I sit on the bed and feel my broken rib sticking out. “I’m sorry you had to go thru that Clark.” She sits on the opposite side of the bed and gets covered up facing me. “Yea Its fine. You gave me strength through it Thea.” The light clicks off and the flickering of the fireplace outlines her sweet face. “Goodnight Thea. I love you.” Her arms caress my body. “Love you too Clark. Night.” Hopefully I can get some sleep. There’s an uneasy feeling keeping me awake. I close my tired eyes and roll over, holding my side tightly. Every movement makes it worse.

  
_Buzz.Buzz. Buzz_. The phone is vibrating in my jean pocket on the floor by the dresser. The wood floor is cold on my bare feet. I tiptoe very quietly as to not wake Thea up. _Oliver is calling_. Its 2:27 a.m. he better not be calling because he’s dying or arrested. I gently close the bedroom door behind me and face the window.

“You better not be in trouble Oliver” His voice is raspy and gunshots are in the background.

“Not exactly. Listen I’m going to send you my location and I need you to get here as fast as you can. I even left a suit for you in the bunker.”

“Hes over here!” A voice shouts behind Oliver.

“I don’t know.” The gunshots get louder.

“Look I’m sorry about earlier Clark but truth is I can’t do this without you and I need you special expertise on the matter.“

The moon glows thru the window. “My expertise? What’s that supposed to mean?” The phone goes silent for a moment and a loud clash is heard. “Oliver?”

“Kryptonite Clark. Crates full of it. I gotta go just please come help me.”

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do.” The phone signal goes out. I rub my eyes trying to wake myself up more. If he expects me to wear tights I aint. I slip into a pair of black jeans and pull on a black hoodie. Tying my boots Thea sits up. “Clark?” She yawns. “Go back to sleep Thea. I’ll be right back.” I tuck her in and head out the door. Walking thru the house into the garage, there’s a blue motorcycle in the corner. Surely Oliver won’t mind, considering I’m coming to his rescue. The engine starts and the headlights light the way. I plug my phone into the bikes GPS and put a helmet on. Some things never get old like having to go save Oliver. What else could possibly go wrong? Tires spin as I speed down the driveway to Oliver’s aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are liking the story so far! Chapter 4 will come next week and will have some action and twists. I would appreciate any kind of feedback please leave a comment! Thank you💜


End file.
